Talk:Harry Spivak
I have always approached this wiki just as we do on Memory Alpha(and other wikis I have observed) in that as long as something or someone appears on the show, it can have an article. On MA we have articles for ships seen for a fraction of a second in the background or described on a viewscreen. I don't feel that it should be different here if the goal is to be a complete reference to Law and Order. Allowing such articles also provides a good entry point into the project for new users, who might go on to write or contribute to more substantive articles. 31dot (talk) 08:53, April 8, 2018 (UTC) So you're saying even the most minor character should have his or her own article? Like an unnamed mailman? Yeah, that's just plain ridiculous. Only criminals are worthy enough of articles. :I suggest you go over to Memory Alpha and take a look at what we have articles on, which is just about everything seen or heard, even in the background, on Star Trek productions. If this is meant to be a complete reference, it should contain everything. As I also state above, such a view is a good entry point into the project for new users. 31dot (talk) 13:01, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Not all wikis do that, and I don't think it's a good practice. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:13, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Is the goal here to be a complete reference, or just to cover the main characters? You would exclude many potential editors by limiting what they can create articles about, and reduce the usefulness of the project as a reference. These projects need new editors to sustain themselves. On Memory Alpha we are respected as a Star Trek reference precisely because we are so complete; we are used by Star Trek novel writers and Star Trek: Discovery writers for their work; even Simon Pegg used it to help write the last Star Trek film. :::You can discuss deleting whatever you wish, but I will not delete articles about L and O content just because it is not about a main character. Maybe you can find someone else to, but not me. 31dot (talk) 08:26, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Time and time again, many of these new editors are obviously just looking for trouble. Season Fourteen (talk) 08:44, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::It is no different on Wikipedia, but if the subject matter was limited there in a similar manner, no good editors would want to participate either. You have to deal with the bad if you want the good. That's the nature of a wiki. 31dot (talk) 19:44, April 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Criminal Minds is very selective with its article creations and it is one of the best and most organized Wikias out there. Everyone agrees with that. Season Fourteen (talk) 19:46, April 13, 2018 (UTC) :::::::That's their prerogative to do, just as we take the opposite tack with Memory Alpha and are equally as successful. I'd rather be inclusive and complete. 31dot (talk) 08:47, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Making an article about each and every doorman we've seen in the franchise is not inclusive and complete, just overly excessive. Season Fourteen (talk) 09:53, April 14, 2018 (UTC)